dcmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Batman (DCCU)
The Batman is the first film in theDCCU (Red Average)DCCU,It will be directed by Joss Whedon.It will star Michael Fassbender as Bruce Wayne/Batman,Evan Peters as Dick Grayson/Robin and Nicolas Cage as Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow.The film will be realesed for April 2009. Cast *Michael Fassbender as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Evan Peters as Dick Grayson/Robin *Nicolas Cage as Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow *Stanley Tucci as Rolland George *Pierce Brosnan as Alfred Pennyworth *Alice Eve as Vickie Vale *Gary Sinise as Commissioner James Gordon *Emma Roberts as Barbara Gordon *Denzel Washington as Lucius Fox *Chandler Riggs as Young Bruce Wayne (opeining credits) *Jim Caviezel as Thomas Wayne (opening credits) *Madeleine Stowe as Martha Wayne (opening credits) *Kenneth Choi as Yen-So Plot Death Bruce and his parents are walking out of a theatre when a man holds a gun point blank at them he askes for Thomas Wallet and Marthas pearl necklace.Thomas gives his wallet and Marthas pearls.Martha tries to scream to get help but is shot in the chest killing her.Thomas charges at the man and the two fight.Thomas knocks the gun out of the mans hand and the man pulls a knife out of his pocket while Thomas tries to get the gun.Bruce runs to the man he tries to hit him but is cut in the cheek.Thomas shoots multiple times but misses the man stabs Thomas in the lower abdomen.Thomas askes for a name and gets Joe Chill,Chill then shoots Thomas in the chest so that he cant report to the police he then runs off.Thomas tells Bruce to "Never forget who he is". The Confrence Bruce Wayne wakes up realising he has had a nightmare about the night his parents dies.He gets Alfr,ed to iron his best suit while doing so Alfred reveals that back in England he worked for M.I.5,Bruce tells him he will learn more about it after his confrence.At the confrnece Bruce askes the board of directors to allow him to let Wayne Enterprises build weapons for the U.S Army.The board say no and Bruce leaves angry,he walks into a bar where he has drinks until he becomes drunk.Alfred walks in and tells Bruce to come home the two have an arguement where Bruce askes for a drink before continuing to talk to Alfred.Alfred sees the bartender put something in Bruces drink.Bruce tries to drink it but Alfred takes it from him he poures the drink when a dissolved tablet falls out,Alfred looks at it and tells Bruce it was a sleeping pill.Bruce looks at the bartender and sees him pull out a gun,Bruce and Alfred duck under a table where other customers pull out guns and begins firing.Alfred pulls out an 9mm Uzi from his jacket pocket and begins firing at them.Alfred and Bruce try to escape but find the door to be locked they run for the back door where Alfred is shot in his leg.Bruce carries Alfred to the door where they escape they enter his car and drive off where the bartender shoots the back wheel causing the car to crash.Bruce becomes unconcious and gets dragged out of the car.Alfred tries to escape but finds a grenade near him.Bruce wakes to witness the car blow up he tries to run but is knocked out. Terrorist Attack Bruce awakens on a plane,he looks around and sees he is strapped to a chair and surround by armed men.Bruce then sees a man walk up to him and sit down in the seat infornt of him.The man says he is part of The Fearus,an terrorist group that kidnap important people from cities and ask for a ransom.The man says he is Rolland George,he does the ransom videos and sends them to the city.Rolland begins to tape his message,he begins bu saying "I am Rolland George leader of The Fearus and here i have Bruce Wayne,an important buissness man from Gotham City,I send this message to you to say we will realese Mr Wayne for a ransom of £100,000.If you fail to do this Mr Wayne will die (Shoots Bruce in leg)'' and Gotham will sufer the consequence i have bombs on standby to plant in Gotham my people are stationed in Gotham.I talk to Mayor Garcia and his police force directly now You can not find me there is no radar that can locate me so pay the ransom Wanyne lives dont he dies your choice.Now I talk to the people of Gotham City RUN". The Batman Bruce is in his chair when he tries to run,he is hit by Rolland and thrown in to the lavatory which is then locked.Bruce manages to climb through the Air duct when men begin firing at it Bruce crawls until he reaches the cockpit he knocks out the pilots and guards and takes over the plane but barricades the door.Bruce begins decending the plane into the mountains realising he is away from Gotham he crashes the plane into a mountain and unbaricades the door where he runs to the door and opens it causing a gush off wind to pushing all passengers to the back.Bruce jumps out the plane as does Rolland who catches onto Bruce and the two fight.Bruce kicks Rolland of him and dives into the water.Bruce swims to shore when he finds himself in Tokyo and is near a samurai school he tries to run but meets Yen-So.Bruce tells Yen-So waht he has been through and that he is trying to get back to Gotham City.Yen-So tells Bruce the next plane for Gotham is in 9 days,Yen-So also says he will train Bruce in the way of the Samurai.The Next day at dawn,Bruce and Yen-So are training,After the 9 days Bruce and Yen-So are walking through the fields when the school blows up with little survivours.Rolland and his men along with sevral tanks begin destroying the fields,Bruce and Yen-So use their samurai swords and kill Rollands men.Rolland then kills Yen-Sos wife infront of him,Yen-So tries to kill Rolland who shoots him twice in the chest,he then shoots him infront of Bruce.Bruce carries Yen-So who tells him to leave,Bruce leaves Yen-So next to his wife and steals a motorcyle.As Bruce rides to the airport he vows to bring jusitce to the crime world of Gotham City. Suit-Up Bruce arrives in Gotham and visits Lucius Fox his fathers old collegue.Fox tells Bruce that its good to see him and that Alfred survived the explosion.Bruce askes Lucius to design a batsuit along with a bat themed car.Fox says he will see what he can do.Bruce then visits Alfred who is in a coma coverd in burnt marks and unable to talk.Alfreds facial expression arises when he sees Bruce as does Bruces.Bruce tells Alfred his story until closing time.Bruce goes back to Fox who has designed a new suit and car.Bruce takes them back to Wayne Manor.He then meets with Vikki Vale to discuss his return to Gotham and the two end up going on a date The Hayley Joel Circus Bruce is in the bat cave when he gets a call from Vikki Vale who askes if he wants to go on a date,at the Hayley Joel Circus he agrees and the two meet at the entrance.In the circus the announcer says ''"Get Ready for the Flying Graysons".''The man next to Bruce says it would be a shame if they fell,Bruce askes the man for his name and he says Tony Zucco.Bruce sees the hinges wobble as 16 year old Dick' '''Grayson jumped he ran to the top of the building and jumped through the roof rescuing Dick they landed on a matress when Zucco"s men killed Dick Mother and Father killing them.Bruce takes Dick to his parents funeral where he offers to take him home,Dick gently declines before leaving. Rise of the Bat Bruce dresses up in his suit and takes the car for a spin when he stopes a robbery Vikki Vale askes who he is and he says he is Batman.Batman is patroling Gotham when he finds Dick about to be killed he saves him and takes him back to the Manor and his new Batcave.He unmaskes himself to Dick who says he is ready to be adopted. First Flight A montage of Batman and his protoge Robin stopping many crimes,Batman tells Robin he is ready for revenge,Batman takes Robin to the Hayley Joel Circus when he shows him Tony Zucco and his gang who are ready to fight.Batman sends Robin out and they begin to fight with Zucco having the upper hand he tries to stab Dick but Dick uses his Battlestaff to knock the knife in the air.Zucco then tries to strangle Robin but the knife stabs him in his neck.Tony begs Robin for forgiveness but Robin declines,Zucco shoots Robin in his left upper back.Batman runs out and knocks Zucco down the knife stabs through his neck killing him,Batman then sets some pellets of in the tent blowing it up.Batman takes Robin to the batcave and stiches his bulllet he checks the TV and finds that the inmates of Arkham Asylum have escaped and are tormenting Dr Jonathan Crane. Scarecrow Begins Batman races to Arkham he finds Crane who askes him to pass his fear gas to scare them,Batman sees that the gas is Toxin and will kill them.Crane creates a grapple and manages to pull an canister down he stabs it and causes a massive explosion.Batman jumps out an Arkham window but lands a GCPD police cruiser and is arrested by Sergant James Gordon.Crane revealed to be alive but with lots of burnt scars he opens a safe while telling the inamtes that as a child he was bullied and his only friend was the family Scarecrow.The safe opens showing a Scarecrow outfit.Crane becomes The Scarecrow and tells the inmates that he wants them to mass produce the fear gas and put it into the Gotham Water Supply only accessible from Wayne Industries. Arrest and Escape Batman is taken into the GCPD headquaters,he is questioned by Sergant Gordon and Commissioner James Allen.Allen tells Gordon to wait outside and tells Batman he is working with the scarecrow.Batman breaks out of his hand cuffs promting Allen to realese the inmates.Batman knocks out Allen and Gordon and locks them in a cell,he knocks out many of the inmates until he meets Joe Chill (now stronger than before).Chill beats Batman until he says ''"Im gonna kill you like your the Wayne Kid i let live 15 years ago"''Bruce breaks Chills jaw before seeing that the scarecrow has began pouring his formula into the water supply.He then notices Rolland helping him before the screen is cut. The Beginning Batman returns to the Batcave and tells Dick to suit up,Batman and Robin find Scarecrow at Wayne Enterprises.Rolland grabs Robin and they jump out a window.Batman and Scarecrow begin fighting when Rolland knocks Robin and sets him in a helicopter which is set to crash into a bridge.Batman is left to die in Wayne Enterprises when Scarecrow sets of a bomb in the building The Middle Batman escapes the building barley along with other Workers,Batman is contacted by Alfred who has returned home from the hospital.He then tells Batman that Master Grayson is on a trip to the bridge.Batman contacts the Batmobile and follows Robins Helicopter he grapples onto the helicopter and pulls Robin out.Batman sees Scarecrow and Rolland on a helicopter past the bridge and that the bridge is being pulled up.Batman dries the Batmobile into the helicopter causing it to crash.Rolland hangs onto the now destroyed bridge screaming for help. The End Batman Saves Rolland but is injected with fear gas causing him to pull of his mask,Alfred arrives at the scean and finds a sniper about to shoot Bruce.Bruce and Scarecrow who reveals himself to be Jonothan Crane.Jonathan Crane injects Bruce with fear gas causing him to fall unconcious.Rolland crawls onto the bridge and grabs Scarecrw the two fight and Rolland and Jonothan fight.Bruce wakes to see Jonathan and Rolland jump of the bridge.Bruce crawls to the edge to find Rolland hanging of with Jonathan holding him.Alfred manages to stop the sniper by throwing a brick at him.Bruce grabs Rolland but Scarecrow stabs Rollands hand causing the two to fall in the ocean.Bruce puts his mask on and James Gordon sends men down to the water two find them. Aftermath Bruce changes and takes Alfred and Dick home when the doorbell rings,Dick answers it and Liutenant Gordon and his daughter are outside.Dick goes to call Bruce but Gordon tells Dick he would like to speak with him.Gordon askes Dick to tutor his daughter Barbara.Dick says yes and the two walk into the Manor while Bruce watches. In the Post Credits Scene,Barbara takes a brake from being tutored and finds a piano she plays random notes which opens a bookcase. Gallery 2004tb-batmobile.jpg|The Batmobile 585693-296961 155900 robin super super.jpg|Robin Suit BatmanSuit.jpg|(The) Batman Suit Batman 3 poster by dnm5555-d1w0w6v.jpg|Poster BruceWayne.jpg|Eddie Cahill as Bruce Wayne/(The) Batman Dick Grayson.jpg|Evan Peters as Dick Grayson/Robin Red Enduro style dirt bike op 800x587.jpg|Robins Bike Scarecrow.png|Scarecrow Category:Batman Series Category:Batman Franchise Category:Movies Category:PG-13 Category:DCCU (Red Average) Category:Pages by Red Average Category:Films